1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a document processing device and, more particularly, to a document processing device which is capable of easily preparing not only the rule data of block border rules (rules are defined as ruled lines in this document) for each block which is specified for each array of plural characters and symbols, but also the rule data of ruled lines for a table such as interlinear boundary rules and inter-character boundary rules within each block border.
2. The Description of Related Art
Each conventional word processor for the Japanese language and the English language basically includes a display on which document data of plural printed text lines can be displayed, a keyboard, and a print mechanism having a print head of a dot print type. The word processor is designed to print document data comprising input characters and symbols on a print sheet according to a preset print format (format information) which contains information such as the print character size, the inter-character pitch, and the interlinear pitch (value).
This type of word processor is ordinarily provided with a ruling (line drawing) function as a standard function. Thus, it can select a desired type rule (ruled line) from various line types, such as a fine line type, a heavy line type, and a dotted line type. In addition, the word processor can prepare a table on a display by setting the size of each column which is provided for table preparation and by manipulating a ruling key and the cursor shift keys in combination on the basis of the size of the column.
Further, there is a word processor which has an automatic table creation function and is capable of automatically preparing even large-size and complicated tables by merely setting the size in the right-and-left direction and the size in the up-and-down direction of a column which is a base for a table creation work, setting the frequency of repetition of the column in each of the lateral and longitudinal directions (i.e., the repetitive number of the base column as described above in each of the lateral and longitudinal directions), indicating a start position for the table preparation, and then manipulating an execution key.
As described above, in the word processor having the ruling function, the size of each column is first determined in advance for a table creation work, and the cursor shift keys are manipulated while manipulating the ruling key on the basis of the size of the column, so that not only the table creation work is complicated, but also a great amount of time is required for the table creation work. Therefore, table creation efficiency is reduced.
Further, in the word processor having the automatic table creation function, when a table is prepared, it is necessary to set the size of a column which is a base for the table creation work and further set the repetition number of the column in the lateral and longitudinal directions by suitably manipulating the keys on the keyboard so that table creation efficiency is reduced like the word processor having the ruling function.
Still further, even when any one of the ruling function and the automatic table creation function is used, a ruling space in which a rule (ruled line) such as a longitudinal rule, a lateral rule or the like is drawn is additionally needed for each rule, so that a table is unintentionally large in size.